


Sweet Confidence

by MamaDropOut



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaDropOut/pseuds/MamaDropOut
Summary: Yosei Uni boys went out to have fun at an amusement park and happen to go to the haunted house. Luckily for Tenma he's got someone to be his rock as they enjoy the attraction.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this for a theme week last year but that never happened :D Based this off the one blog post where the boys went to an amusement park and couldn't pass up the opportunity of having Tenma in a haunted house.

Tenma trailed behind Tsuzuru and Taichi as they made their way to their next destination. If it wasn’t for Juza being behind him he was pretty sure he would have gotten lost again. Especially since he wasn’t particularly thrilled about where they were heading next.

“Kazu-kun was saying that there’s multiple routes in the haunted house!” Taichi said as he led the charge. 

“Heh~ sounds interesting. Maybe I can get some play ideas from the haunted house.” Tsuzuru chimed in.

Tenma steeled his expression trying not to think about what could possibly jump them in the haunted house. As his steps started to slow and the other two started to get further and further away a rough finger linking with his own brought him out of his thoughts.

“You okay?” The sharp eyed delinquent asked. His expression didn’t say much, but his eyes did show he was concerned for the actor.

“O-of course I am. It’s not like I’m scared or anything!” Tenma stammered. They both knew what he was saying was a lie, but Juza just hummed in response. Tenma continued to talk to take his mind off the haunted house while the other listened, their linked pinkies swaying between them.

A little before catching up with Tsuzuru and Taichi, Juza and Tenma let their pinkies drift away, acting as if they hadn’t shared a small moment together.

“Juza-san, Ten-chan, there you two are, was worried you both got lost!” Taichi said as they approached.

“How could I get lost walking in a straight line?!” Tenma cried. 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough.” Tsuzuru interjected. “How are we splitting up?”

“What are you talking about, Tsuzuru-san? Aren’t we all going in together?” The actor asked.

“No, the sign says pairs are the most that can go in at a time and that the usher will let us in whenever they decide to.” Tenma followed Tsuzuru’s gesture to the decrypt looking sign and sure enough, word for word, what Tsuzuru had said was written in red.

“W-well I’m fine with pairing with any of you.” The leader quipped. Though, as he spoke, he had unconsciously stepped closer to Juza who just watched. The sweets lover glanced over at Tsuzuru and just nodded.

“Taichi, shall we pair up?” The eldest asked a knowing smile playing on his lips as he took the hint from Juza.

“Sure thing, Tsuzuru-kun! Guess that leaves Ten-chan and Juza-san to pair up.” The shortest among them pipped. “We’ll meet you two at the end, yeah?”

“...yeah.” Tenma echoed as Tsuzuru and Taichi headed to the entrance. He and Juza followed shortly after with a little prodding from Juza.

Just from the looks of the usher Tenma was starting to sweat bullets. ‘If the usher is this scary, _how scary are the people actually scaring them_?’ After the usher allowed Tsuzuru and Taichi in Tenma and Juza stood awkwardly as they waited to be let in. Occasionally the usher would reach out as if to grab Tenma, scaring the shit out of him, but one glare from from the man standing behind him stopped further harassment. 

After what felt like an eternity the usher finally let them in. Past the creaking of the doors closing behind them Juza heard snickering. Something in his gut gave him a bad feeling about what was to come. Sticking very close to the younger man Juza was ready to end whoever approached them.

Barely five minutes into the haunted house and Tenma was screaming his lungs out. Turns out some of the portraits on the walls were actual people. The delinquent had to grab the scaredy cat by the collar to stop him from sprinting off to who knows where. 

“Juza, let go! I want out! I don’t like this!...” and so the complaints continued till Juza felt no eyes watching them. In a hallway that Juza felt was safe he pulled the younger up into a kiss. Tenma froze not sure what to do, but the longer his awkward ward kept their lips pressed the more he calmed down. Reassuring arms wrapped around the scared actor keeping them still for a bit.

“Tenma, do you trust me?” Juza whispered against his lips. Tenma nodded. He was still a bit shaky since the ambience of the haunted house was doing nothing for him, but he was definitely not as freaked out as he could be. “I swear I won’t let anyone touch ya.”

“Well that doesn’t mean much if they can scare me without touching me!” Tenma said, punching the other lightly in the chest. “B-but if you give me a confidence boost I think I can manage, maybe.” 

“Confidence boost...?” Juza questioned, he wasn’t too sure what would serve as a good boost.

“Y-you’re really gonna make me say it?! Fine! I-I’ll just show you since it’s easier that way!” Tenma sputtered, pulling the other back down to kiss him on the lips again. This time Tenma took control showing the other a truly movie perfect kiss, relishing in Juza’s sweet, cotton candy lips. “Like this!”

Juza hummed, staring at Tenma who flushed redder the longer his golden eyes stayed fixed on him. As the delinquent leaned closer in, Tenma closed his eyes in anticipation of another kiss. Instead of a kiss, Tenma found himself hoisted into the air as Juza started making his way down the hallway. 

Assessing his situation Tenma promptly covered his burning face with his hands. He vaguely heard Juza mumble something about getting out of here, but all he could think about was the fact he was getting carried out of the haunted house princess style. Juza stopped at no expense of any of the scarers, who just watched in confusion as two men flew past them. 

Seeing the exit in sight Juza slowed to a stop to set Tenma down. Feet hitting the floor, Tenma punched Juza once again, this time a lot harder, earning him a small huff out of the other. Neither said anything as Tenma’s face still blazed red, but in an attempt to break the silence Tenma looked up and saw something he wished he hadn’t. Turning on his heel, Tenma screamed as he sprinted out the exit leaving Juza to stand in the presence of the fake giant spider. Walking towards the exit Juza sighed ignoring the silly string that was shot at him, more focused on whether or not Tenma found the others or if he, Tsuzuru, and Taichi were gonna have to wander the park looking for the wayward actor. Upon exit the delinquent saw Tenma standing behind Tsuzuru talking to Taichi. 

“I-it wasn’t that bad.” Tenma declared, legs still shaking. “Wouldn’t do it again, but I could use this as a reference for a role or something.” 

“Woah, Ten-chan, so cool!” Taichi praised. He wasn’t shaking like Tenma was, but Juza assumed he was earlier considering Tsuzuru still had some silly string on him. “Juza-san! Wow, you’re covered in silly string!” The younger laughed. 

“Mm, It wasn’t hostile so I didn’t think much of it.” Juza stated as he slowly pulled the gunk off himself. Tsuzuru helped him pull some of it off as well while the other two continued to chatter about not being _that_ scared. After checking the time, Tsuzuru pulled them all together to start heading back to the dorms. Juza watched quietly as the others chattered about how the day went, smiling when Tenma flushed once again as he tried to make something up about what happened in the haunted house. After making sure the other two had gone in ahead of them Juza pulled Tenma back to whisper into his ear. Frozen, all Tenma could do was cover his ear in silence as the words ‘You’re mine after dinner.’ echoed in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ Feel free to talk to me at my twt: ImperialDropOut


End file.
